


A Kiss For Luck

by missjudge



Series: The Eternity of our Victorious Kisses [4]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjudge/pseuds/missjudge
Summary: Zhan Yao still has nightmares about Bai Yutong getting shot.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Series: The Eternity of our Victorious Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Kiss For Luck

Sometimes he still had that nightmare.

 _Bai Yutong, next to him, standing tall,_ _slumping_ _in his arms the next moment, blood on his jacket. Darkness. Don’t leave me, Mouse. Don’t die._

When he woke up in cold sweat again, his own breaking voice still ringing in his ears, he didn’t bother trying to go back to sleep. Instead, he rose as silently as possible as not to stir Bai Yutong, and made his way to the living room couch. He plopped down there and buried his face in his hands. _Blood, so much blood._

Feng Jie hadn’t intended to kill Bai Yutong, which was probably the only reason he was still breathing, and yet. And yet.

Zhan Yao groaned quietly and slumped deeper into the sofa. He wouldn’t stand in Yutong’s way just because he couldn’t get his emotions under control, he told himself firmly. No, he would go back to bed, and tomorrow morning he would wish Yutong luck on the mission he was supposed to go on and not break down because he had had a bad dream. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, willing his racing heart to calm down, his churning mind to stop.

In.

Out.

In.

_The blood a stark contrast on Bai Yutong’s crisp white jacket. The growing stain, pulsing to the rhythm of his heart._

Out.

In.

_Yutong’s weak smile, his eyes closing._

Out.

  
  


“Are you coming back to bed?”

Zhan Yao startled, he hadn’t even heard Yutong open the door, when his Mouse sat cautiously on the edge of the sofa, looking at him. He didn’t ask what was wrong, didn’t have to, the nightmares had been an issue for a while now.

“Another one?”

Zhan Yao nodded weakly. “The same.”

Bai Yutong put an arm around Zhan Yao’s shoulder and pulled him closer, so that his face nestled in the crook of Yutong’s neck. Caressing his hair, he pressed a kiss to Zhan Yao’s forehead.

“Because of the mission tomorrow?”

Zhan Yao hid his face in the other’s neck and didn’t answer. He couldn’t tell him he was terrified, the memories of Yutong bleeding on the ground haunting him, so he just breathed in his scent and tried to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry”, he croaked. “I’m unreasonable.”

“Hey, stop that.” Yutong gently cupped his cheek and turned his face upwards so their eyes met. “You are afraid, that is not unreasonable.” Zhan Yao tried to turn away, hiding the haunted expression in his face, but his Mouse didn’t let him.

“I know you’re afraid of me getting hurt again”, he started. “And I can’t promise you that won’t happen again, hell, it probably will happen again at some point.”

Zhan Yao shot him a dark look. “Are you trying to help here?”

“Shut up. What I mean is that I can’t promise you I won’t get hurt again, but I can promise you to be careful.” His gaze turned soft. “I promise I come back to you, Cat. Always.”

Zhan Yao tried not to sound whiny, but wasn’t very successful. “You can’t promise that, you’re not invincible.”

Bai Yutong huffed indignantly. “Have you met me?”, he teased, and somehow that helped to lighten some of the weight on Zhan Yao’s heart. “You’re an idiot”, he mumbled into the other’s neck, feeling a grin against his forehead.

They made it back to bed eventually, Zhan Yao pressed to Yutong’s side, an arm under his head, the other over his chest, their legs entangled. His face buried in the other’s neck, he breathed his scent: citrus shampoo, detergent, and a particular smell that was _Bai Yutong_ and _home_ and _safe_.

When Yutong’s alarm went off, he didn’t feel particularly refreshed, but reasonably fit for dealing with unruly students all day. He was still plastered to the other’s side and turned his face up to meet his gaze.

“How are you feeling?”, Bai Yutong asked softly.

“Better. Thank you, Mouse.” He tried a tiny smile, snuggling closer to the other.

After a while, Bai Yutong sighed and moved to get out of bed, but Zhan Yao stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Wait.”

“Cat, I have to--”

“I know. I just…” He inhaled and met Yutong’s gaze. “I just wanted to wish you good luck.”

The Mouse raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. Zhan Yao continued, “I’m still scared as hell letting you go, but I know you will come back to me. I trust you.” He closed his eyes and to make a point, pressed his lips to Bai Yutong’s. He felt the other grin into the kiss and let his tongue dart out, licking over the seam of Yutong’s lips. When they opened, he let his tongue explore the other’s mouth, relishing in his heat. When they parted for a panting breath, Zhan Yao leaned his forehead against Yutong’s. “I love you, Mouse.”

Yutong pressed a kiss to his nose. “I know. I love you too, Cat.”


End file.
